Safety Net
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Batista begins to wonder if Kelly is too immature for him, that’s when he gets a call from Melina... Kelly-Kelly/Batista/Melina


**_I got bored the other day so I wrote this... I don't like the Batista / Kelly or Batista / Melina pairing particularly, but I hope you like it anyway.  
Please review ;)  
_**

* * *

**Safety Net**

Another city meant another club, meaning Dave Batista had to spend another evening in his hotel suite, wondering where his girlfriend was. It was Friday night in Denver, Colorado, meaning Dave could spend his evening watching Smackdown and waiting for Kelly to text him back.

He couldn't blame his girlfriend for wanting to go out, she was twenty-two. He still wanted a woman in his life, Kelly kept him young, but he hated not having her around. She was independent; she didn't rely on him to have fun, something a lot of his past girlfriends had.

- - -

"I'm back!" Kelly called in a sing-song way as she practically tripped into the suite.

"Where've you been?" Dave asked, sat on the sofa.

"Out at the club with the girls, duh!" She giggled, sitting down on the sofa and snuggling up to him.

"You stink of alcohol." Dave commented, moving away from his girlfriend, who'd obviously been on the shots all night.

"Baby, what's your problem?" She frowned, pulling her hair out of her face. "Why're you so grumpy?"

"Because I never see my girlfriend anymore because she's always out at the clubs!" Dave retaliated. "Can't you just spend one night not out with..."

"Why are you picking a fight with me?" Kelly yelled, leaping up from the sofa. "Because I go out? Because I have fun? I'm twenty two and I want to enjoy myself. I'm always asking you to come out, but you always say no, then get all pissy with me when I come in, and that's not fair."

"I'm not going to have this argument with you when you're drunk." Dave said, sitting back down, putting his head in his hands. "Go to bed, Kelly. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

"Sorry 'Dad'." Kelly murmured sarcastically. She got up and made her way over to the mini-bar for another drink.

"It'll be me who has to hold your hair back when you're throwing up in the morning." Dave responded, snatching the beer out of her hand. Kelly flounced off into the bedroom.

Dave settled down on the sofa with the beer in his hand. He was about to drink it when he felt his cell phone ringing in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Dave, it's me."

- - -

Melina Perez. The one ex that Dave still kept in contact with, and never wanted to lose. Sure, it was a couple of years ago they broke up, but it was on good terms, and Dave still felt close to her. Now that Melina was on Smackdown, they only really spoke at PPV events, so it was very rare that she'd ring him.

"I'm watching you on TV right now." Dave laughed, as Melina's infamous splits entrance graced his TV screen.

"That's the beauty of pre-recorded TV." She giggled, but it was quiet. "I need your help."

"What's going on?"

"You're in Colorado, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I am too. I need you to help me out." Her voice was hushed.

"Mel, you're worrying me. Why's your voice so quiet?"

"I'm on a date downtown, and this guy is boring me senseless." Melina laughed. "I need you to come pick me up; I'm in the ladies room."

"You're hiding from him?"

"Pretty much."

"Where are you?" Dave asked.

"I'm at the Skull Bar. Come round the back by the dumpsters, I'll be there."

"I'll be there in a minute." Dave got up, and went to grab his jacket from the bedroom. He noticed Barbie was half-asleep on the bed, still in her dress and heels. She moaned slightly as the light flooded into the room.

"Where are you going?" Barbie asked; her voice muffled as her face was buried in a pillow.

"I've got to go help a friend." Dave replied, picking up his jacket.

"What's going on? Will he be okay?" Barbie sat upright.

"She will be." Dave replied, leaving the room.

"She?" Barbie sounded woozy. "Dave, who's 'she'? Where are you going?"

Barbie got up to question Dave, but the living area was empty. She looked over at the divas match on the TV. It was her old friend Layla vs...

"Melina." Barbie sighed knowingly.

- - -

Dave skipped the parking lot of the Skull Bar and headed straight round the back, where he noticed Melina stood next to a dumpster, checking her cell phone. As a signal it was him, Dave shone his headlights at her, and she immediately ran over to the car.

"I owe you one." She smiled, as she put on her seatbelt.

"Are you ready to go?" Dave asked, starting up the engine on his car.

"Shit." She muttered.

"What?"

"I left my jacket in the restaurant." She sighed. "It's so cold in Denver." She was wearing a pair of jeans and a vest top, and was shivering.

"If you don't want to go in and get it, there's a jacket on the backseat you can borrow."

"Thanks." Melina pulled on the leather jacket. She smiled as the breathed in the familiar scent of Dave's cologne.

- - -

"Sorry I had to call you."

"It's okay. You know if you have a problem at any time I'll always be there."

"You're like my safety net or something."

"Something like that."

"So did I interrupt anything?"

"Just me watching your watch on Smackdown." Dave smiled.

"Oh yeah? Was Kelly with you?"

"She'd just got in from whatever club she was at." Dave replied quietly.

"I didn't realise she was still doing all that." Melina paused. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude."

"What do you mean?"

"She seems so... there's just something about her that's not right for you." Melina observed. "I shouldn't. It's none of my business..."

"You know I value your opinion." Dave interrupted. "So tell me what you really think of Kelly?"

"Honestly? I think she's trouble, and you could do a lot better."

"Sometimes I think the same." Dave smiled.

"All I'm saying is sometimes you don't even realise what's sat in front of you." Melina smiled slightly. She looked out of the window wistfully, wondering if she'd ever really be able to tell him how she felt.


End file.
